In The Harsh Light of Day
by PassionFish
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened if Spike hadn't paused in Season Four? Spuffy; S4 [Vamp!Buffy Warning!]
1. Prologue

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

This fiction has been NOMINATED!!!

**Prologue**

Buffy fell forward as Spike delivered a sharp side kick to her back and she found herself pressed in between a metal pole and a peroxide vampire.  

Both were very hard.  

Spike rolled his crotch into her behind and she gasped as she felt his erection, the size of him pressed erotically against her bringing another flood of arousal through her system.  

He leant down with a smirk to whisper seductively by her ear, "You're mine."

Spike kissed her neck gently, then bit down, sucking and licking at the strong blood.  Growling in pleasure as it flowed quickly into his mouth.  

Buffy gasped and began to struggle, but she was weakened from the speedy blood loss and her attempts were futile against the rapidly strengthening vampire.  

As he felt her body slump in his arms, Spike turned her around biting down on his tongue quickly as he heard her heat beat slow.

Leaning her against the pole he moulded his mouth around her panting one, kissing her deeply.  To the outside world it would appear that they were simply another couple late for class.  

However, the kissing was not the purpose of the exercise.  

Spike moved his cut tongue to the back of Buffy's throat, forcing her to swallow the supernatural blood.  Slowly, unable to resist the strange allure of the damning liquid, the slayer began to drink, sucking on the deep cut.  

Spike's hard-on grew as he felt her drinking from him, and he rolled his hips forward, inwardly smirking as he felt her wet heat through his jeans.

Gradually Buffy stopped and she collapsed in his arms, her heart finally at rest.  Spike removed his mouth from hers, pressing a light kiss to her lips, and lifted her up, carrying her to his car.

He smiled to himself, for once, everything was going as planned.

TBC…

Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!


	2. One

In The Harsh Light of Day 

**Part One**

Buffy felt like she was drowning, but she could breathe.  

Her body didn't feel like it was still attached and all she could see were flashing colours; light blues and pinks and yellows.  

Suddenly, she was standing in a triangular shaped room.  

Buffy gasped at the sudden changed, her eyes darting about her new surroundings with trepidation.

There were three doors; one white, one black and one green and brown.  

Buffy stood in the centre, unsure what she was expected to do.  The white door opened and she instinctively took a step towards it. 

Almost immediately the black door opened, and Spike walked through it.  Buffy turned to face him and smiled slightly.  He wasn't wearing his usual attire; instead he was clad in loose cream khaki pants and a white shirt.  His wavy hair wasn't blond or gelled back, but light brown and tousled slightly.  

He smiled at her, his blue eyes shining, and extended his left hand towards her. 

Buffy knew she shouldn't go, but the pull of his magnetic sea-orbs was just too strong and she extended her hand, taking his.

He led them back through the black door and she went willingly, enjoying the feel of his warm hand in hers.  

*Wait a minute - warm?* She frowned and looked up at Spike questioningly, "Spike?" Her voice was reserved, almost timid.  

He simply smiled at her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.  She spoke just as gently, "Come on, love, we're almost there."

"Okay."  She whispered, just as she dropped down a deep, black pit.  

"SPIKE!"  She screamed, only to find he had disappeared.

It was cold and her arms flailed wildly as she attempted to grab onto something to stop her decent, but all the objects seemed just out of her reach.  She glanced below in an attempt to at least estimate what she would fall on and try and work out how to fall.  

But there was no time.

Her mouth opened in shock just before she landed back first on a large, sharp rock below her.

---

Spike watched from their room at the mansion as Buffy's body arched, then collapsed and he waited for her eyes to open.  He'd already found her some food, the boy lay unconscious on the floor near the door.  

When he had entered the mansion, one dead Slayer in his arms, all the minions had bowed low in deference, wide eyes portraying their shock.  

He'd ordered a couple of them to fetch the nearest mortal for her to eat without a pause in his steps.  The first two idiots were in such awe of his achievement that they rushed outside to comply, forgetting the sun was up, bursting into flames within seconds.  

The second pair learned from their experience and took the tunnels, tarp in hand, grapping the dark-haired boy that just happened to be passing the entrance at the time.  His psychology books had fallen uselessly to the floor, as they'd knocked him out, dragging his body back through the sewers to the mansion.

---

Suddenly the pain stopped, and Buffy found it to be replaced with an odd pleasurable feeling that spread from her toes, up her legs, through her chest and stopped in her head, circling round her eye sockets.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking as her new irises got used to the light.  

She was on a bed, an ornately decorated bed.  Long drapes hung across the four posters that reached the ceiling.  

*Mmmm, comfy bed!*  

Her gaze moved to the vampire who sat next to her, watching her carefully, lust, hope and some other as yet indiscernible emotion bright in his eyes.  

'SIRE'

Her whole body screamed his title at her, and her supernatural blood screamed for his affection.

She smiled seductively at him, winding her arms round his neck pulling him down to her lips.  She felt his own smile against her lips as he deepened the kiss.  

Spike moved away after a few moments and chuckled at her pout, "Buffy, love, aren't you hungry?"

Buffy's pout turned into an evil smile and Spike indicated the waking boy.  Buffy climbed off the bed and picked the boy up by the labels of his jacket.

"Spike, how did you know this was exactly what I wanted?"  She asked, smiling at her sire as she recognised the meal.

"Thought you'd like it."  Spike responded, clicking his tongue.  He had smiled when they'd brought the kid in, recognising the boy as the wanker he'd taunted her over the day before.

"Buffy?" Parker whispered, as his eyes finally came into focus on the beautiful creature before him.  Her eyes were yellow and her brow only slightly more protruding.  As she smiled he was witness to her perfect pearl teeth, the front two incisors razor sharp and an extra inch in size.

"What are you going to do?"  He asked, his eyes wide, fear creeping into his voice.  

Buffy didn't respond, she simply giggled manically before she bit down on his neck, draining him within seconds

"Hmmm...Paybacks not entirely over-rated."  She declared matter-of-factly.  

The lifeless body dropped to the floor and Buffy looked over to the bed where Spike still lay, watching her.  She allowed her face to return to its normal countenance, noticing her sire's approval at her quick-learned gift, and she moved over to the bed.  

Buffy giggled as Spike pulled her on to the bed, covering her body with his own.  

"You're beautiful."  Spike murmured and Buffy smiling slightly in response.  

The ex-Slayer's smile turned into a moan as Spike's tongue shot out, sensually removing the absent spot of blood from her lips.  She circled her hips into his and smiled, victorious, as he growled deliciously, smashing his lips to hers.

TBC…

Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!


	3. Two

In The Harsh Light of Day 

A/N:  This, in case you haven't already noticed, is a Vamped!Buffy fiction.  Buffy will be bad in this fiction.  Just a quick warning….I don't want any upset messages because you want her good….this ain't the fic – go read Four Hundred Days if you want that!  On a lighter note, thanks for all the reviews….love getting them….please do keep them coming!

**Part Two**

As Spike led his new Queen by the hand out of the Mansion, he had been only too aware of the male minion's appreciative glances.  But a bloody example of one who had dared to attempt to touch her had quickly averted their eyes.  

The night was cool, in direct contrast to the warmth of the turned-Slayer's hand in his own.  He hadn't realised she would still feel alive, not that he was complaining.  The combination of fire and ice was amazing, coupled with the vampire extras; Spike could safely say he was one 'happy' undead man.  

He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her lips as she looked at him.  "Where do you want to go, pet?"

Buffy smiled, "Oooh, the bar on campus - I wanna dance!"  

Spike returned the expression, his grin turning into a chuckle at her laughter-filled squeal of his name, as he lifted her up in his arms, dancing her around the graveyard, the moon shining brightly above them.

---

The vampire couple returned to the mansion half an hour before the sun finally set in the sky.  Having danced the night away and feasted upon several couples, the two returned to their home, making love till well into the day before falling asleep, contented purrs rolling around thier bedroom walls.

***

In the City Of Angels, Cordelia Chase looked over at the dead bodies of the younger Watcher and the raven-haired actress that laid sprain across the floor.  

Their throats had been ripped out - their heads connected to their bodies by a thread.  

Angelus closed in on the ex-cheerleader, his evil smile the last thing she'd ever see.

As he let her lifeless body drop to the floor, Angelus smirked, "So...we're off to stock up on the essentials," He began to himself, holding up the bag of 'happy' pills he'd removed from Rebecca Lowell earlier, "Then back to visit my slutty ex...Hmmm, it's good to be back."

---

The following night, a large supply of drugs in his bag, Angelus drove the two hour trip back to Sunnydale, stopping off briefly for something to wash the pills down with.  

It was close to midnight by the time he pulled up to the mansion.  Dumping his bag back in his room, he headed out for some action, his mind briefly reeling over the familiar scent that seemed to permeate the mansion.

***

"Master Spike?"  The timid voice of the vampire who had drawn the short straw greeted the blonde vampires as they returned from an exhilarating hunt.  Both were excited from the fight and very horny.

"What?"  Spike snapped, as Buffy began nibbling on his neck from her position in his arm.

"I t-thought you should k-know that Master A-Angelus returned tonight."  The young vampire stuttered helplessly through his fear, his eyes glued to the floor in automatic submission.

The minion ducked his head lower; afraid of Spike's temper, which he was sure to receive the brunt of at the news of his sire's return.  

The reaction he expected was not the one he received.  

Spike's almost hysterical laughter filled the mansion.

"With soul or without?"  He finally asked, swallowing a groan as an apparently unaffected Buffy rolled her hips into his erection - attempting to retain some restraint in front of the minions.

"Without."

Spike smiled evilly, "This should be very interesting."  

He swung Buffy up in to his arms carrying her down to their bedroom.  The second thier door was shut they both tore at the other's clothing. 

Lust, frenzied and fierce, filled their undead veins.  They came together violently, each growling the same word before biting down on their lover's neck - claiming their mate.

"MINE!"

Their purrs louder than before, Spike curled around the Slayer protectively, his cock deep inside her, an arm holding him to her possessively.  His fangs back in her neck in a proprietary gesture, they fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of thier violent love-making.

---

It was like this that Angelus found them, a few hours later.  

He'd sought her out at the Bronze, the Watcher's house - even played the soul to ask the witch where she was.  

But none knew.  

It was then that Angelus recalled the familiar scent, or rather scents, that had permeated the air at the mansion.  

Spike.  

And Buffy.

His powerful growl rumbled through the room at the sight before him, waking the slumbering couple.

Spike absently retracted his fangs from Buffy's neck, moving to meet the eyes of his grandsire.  Buffy blinked sleepily, before covering herself from Angelus' eyes.

Spike growled back, his arms tightening around the ex-Slayer.  

When the older vampire's growl upped a notch, Buffy slipped into her true face growling angrily at the vampire who threatened her mate and sire.  

The sight of Vamped! Buffy was enough to shock Angelus out of his game face. "Whah...?"

"Yeah, mate - there've been some changes in good ol' Sunnyhell since you left."  Spike explained with a smile, before biting down on Buffy's neck.  Her hips rose involuntarily and her yellow eyes were hidden behind their lids, as they rolled up in evident pleasure.

"Angelus, get out of our room."  Buffy breathed out, as Spike slammed into her from behind.

With a final growl, Angelus stormed out, slamming the door behind him, his long black coat billowing behind him with the movement.

Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!


	4. Three

In The Harsh Light of Day 

A quick thanks to everyone who is reviewing….I love getting them!  Please keep it up…remember all you non-reviewers – it only takes a couple of seconds but it makes my day!

**Part Three**

Angelus paced the room he'd once shared with Dru, attempting to ignore the growls and screams of lust echoing down the hallway.  

He didn't know how Spike had done it, but he had - turned the Slayer.  

No Slayer had ever been turned before - not since the last disaster nearly a thousand years ago.  

Darla had regaled him with the story a couple of hundred years ago.  About how the master had attempted to turn a Slayer, but she had rebelled the second she awoke - forcing him into hiding.  

Turned Slayers, though soulless, were a powerful wildcard.  And if their sire had no hold over them, they were more powerful then them as well.  It was never a good thing for a childe to be more powerful than its sire; a fact Angelus had always prided himself on upholding.  

However, the turning of a Slayer tended to be bad for an unruly childe's sire as it removed any hold they had over the childe.  This meant that Angelus no longer technically had any binding power over Spike, and therefore none over Buffy.  

All he could hope was that _Spike_ didn't know that.

Also, the fact that Spike had definite hold over the ex-Slayer meant that she must have desired him before she was turned.  

That had been the problem with the Master's attempts - his turned Slayer despised him before she was turned, and made it her goal to destroy him.  This incentive had followed her through the turning process, making for one deadly Slayer.

According to Darla, ancient vampires had told how during the change, her soul had rushed from the Master refusing to accept her fate.  Once she had forced him into his underground prison she staked herself, unable to live without being able to kill him.

Angelus growled as he heard the purring from their room.  

This certainly didn't bode well for him.

Attempting to take the ex-Slayer from Spike was going to be tricky.  Perhaps he would play the dutiful Sire role toward his childe, without asserting authority.  Then, when he was offered to join with Buffy and Spike, he could slowly take his childe's place.  

For once his childe lost his hold over Buffy, Angelus could retake his rightful place as the vampire King and rule Sunnydale with _his_ Queen. 

Calm swept through Angelus' body at his new plan - it was perfect, it was flawless, it would work!  Women never could resist him.  

*And Spike will never suspect a thing!*

---

"He'll try to take you, you know."  Spike said suddenly, his hold tightening around Buffy.  She looked up at him, kissing him softly on the lips, her hand moving to stroke his cheek.

"He can try - doesn't mean he will."  Spike looked down at her sceptically.   "I love you, I'm yours; you're mine.  Nothing separates us, I'll kill him first."

Spike smiled slightly, though his eyes showed his insecurities - this had happened with Dru before.  

As though reading his thoughts Buffy quietly spoke again, "I'm not _her_, Spike.  When I say I love you I mean it and I do.  I won't leave you and I won't let you leave me."  She finished with a giggle; Spike chuckled pressing a small kiss to her lips.  

Buffy sighed, tucking her head under his chin, loving the feel of his cool skin beneath her warm cheek.  

Spike absently stroked her silky golden hair as he contemplated what she'd said.  Buffy closed her eyes, purring in contentment.  An amused smile tugged at the older vampire's lips as he heard his mate begin to purr.  

Drusilla had purred before - but it hadn't sounded like this, this natural and more importantly unforced action.  

This sounded beautiful, perfect.

As dawn arrived and the pull of sleep became too great to ignore, Spike ducked his head, gently brushing his lips over her hair, and followed her into sleep.

---

Spike awoke the following afternoon to find his Queen gone from their bed.  He pulled on his jeans, leaving the top button undone and followed her scent through the house.  

He found her watching the television in one of the many entertainment rooms.  

Angelus was doing a great soul impression - lurking in the shadows watching the former Slayer.  

Buffy, however, didn't seem to notice him and continued flipping through the music channels until she found a song she wanted to listen to.  

Spike regarded her for a few moments before grinning evilly.  He darted forward with a low growl, tackling her to the ground.  Buffy made a strange noise that was a cross between a giggle and a growl, flipping him over her head.  

He banged his head on the marble table and lay dazed as she straddled his hips.  Noticing the pained look in his eyes, she carefully flipped him back on to the couch so that he was sitting facing the TV.  She sat back on his lap, a bare leg either side of him.  

As his arms wrapped around her waist, she moved forward kissing him tenderly, slipping her tongue between his lips in order to play with his.  She moaned loudly and rocked against him as his hands travelled to her breasts, massaging them.

---

The dark haired vampire watched from the shadow, forcing himself to keep his human mask.  After a few minutes of watching them kiss, Angelus moved to sit on the other end of the large couch.  He spotted the remote on Buffy's thigh and with a smirk, leant over to pick it up.  

As he did he intentionally brushed his thumb on the inside of her thigh, caressing her leg.  

Buffy ripped her lips from her lover's, growling a warning at Angelus, as she batted his arm away.  The force of the blow sent him flying across to another chair at the other side of the room, breaking a few bones in his hand in the process.

"Don't touch me."  She growled; her anger barely in check.  Buffy could see what Angelus was trying to do and she wasn't having any of it - she meant what she'd said earlier.

As Spike slipped into his true face, growling at his sire, Angelus made a gesture of surrender, "Hey, sorry - I just wanted the remote that's all."

"There are loads of TV's in the mansion Angelus, go watch them."  Buffy said, her eyes flashing yellow though her face remained in its human countenance.

"Fuck off already."  Spike growled, his arms tightening around Buffy.

Angelus was surprised, he hadn't expected Buffy to act like that - Spike yes, but Buffy?  Buffy actually seemed to want his childe and that didn't bode well for his plan.

"Sure."  He responded easily, leaving the room.  At the door he looked back, Buffy was leaning forward to kiss Spike.  His vampiric hearing picked up her whispered words.  "I love you, Spike.  I love you so much."

Swallowing his instinctive growl, Angelus slammed the door behind him.  This didn't look good.

---

"I love you too."  Spike responded, kissing her passionately.  

Both ignored the slamming door behind them.

He lowered her down on to her back, moving over her.  As he removed her top and shorts, she quickly undid the remaining catches on his jeans.  Kissing her deeply, Spike thrust in to her and both moaned loudly in pleasure.  

With his weight on one hand, the other explored her breasts as he continued to thrust into her.  Growls of lust filled the entertainment room as the vampires neared their release.  They broke away from the other's mouth at the same moment, biting down on their mate's jugular.  

Both came hard, Spike shooting his cold seed into Buffy's warm body as she clamped down on his pulsating cock.  

Together they lay sated, purring in equal abandon, both knowing exactly to whom they belonged.

Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!


	5. Four

In The Harsh Light of Day 

A quick thanks to everyone who is reviewing….I love getting them!  Please keep it up…remember all you non-reviewers – it only takes a couple of seconds but it makes my day!

**Part Four**

"I'm worried Giles, she's been gone three days now.  She hasn't been to any classes.  I looked for Parker but I couldn't find him.  Also Angel came down looking for her, but I told him I didn't know where she was."  The red head said this all in one breath.  

Willow collapsed into a chair at the watcher's home and looked up to Giles, imploring him with her eyes to give her an explanation.

"Maybe she a-and Parker left together for a few days - though why she wouldn't tell us is beyond me.....You say Angel came round, why?"

"I don't know, but he was acting kinda weird - you know, almost over guilty.  Reminded me of my fish."  Willow shook her head, "But that's not the problem - I don't know why she'd leave without telling me...or you...or anyone!"  

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Giles...y-you d-don't think she's..."

"No, Willow, don't think that.  We'll find her, I promise.  I'll ring Angel; he should know how to find her.  After all he did track her to Sunnydale."  The Watcher attempted to reassure the witch, though doubt filled his mind.  

Buffy may have been a bit of an urst-wile Slayer, but she always checked in with him every day.  He tried Angel Investigations a few times, before being informed by the operator that the line had been terminated.

Giles replaced the phone, his face white, "Willow....there has been a murder, three murders at Angel's home.  An actress - Rebecca Lowell, Wesley a-and...Cordelia."

Willow's eyes bugged and her tears spilled over.  "No..." she whispered, a thought struck her and she spoke suddenly, "Angelus!"

Giles looked at her sharply at the despised name, but refrained from speaking as she continued.

"It must have been...him.  There was something off about him when he visited, I told you.  Oh God....Cordy."  She let out a sob, and the Watcher enveloped her in his arms as her body shook with her loss.

Willow looked up at Giles, "What happens if he killed her Giles?  He was looking for her and now she's missing...."  She couldn't say her name for fear of making her terrible assumptions come true.

"Shush" He cooed, attempting to calm her.  His watcher-mode switched off and Ripper came back in full force.  "If he's hurt her I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him."

---

Buffy awoke just as the sun set.  Spike was still deep inside her and she as stretched, her movement woke her lover.

"Hmmm, hi!"  She murmured as he turned them on to their sides, pulling her to him possessively.

"'Mornin'." He returned, pressing a kiss to her lips.  

Buffy smiled moving back, "Shall we go out tonight?"

He appeared to be about to argue 'no' and she quickly turned on the charm!  

"Please Spike, pretty please?"  She asked, batting her eyes at her mate. 

He chuckled at her flirtations, kissing her briefly before pulling away, "Could never refuse you anything, could I?"

Buffy shook her head slightly, smiling - her eyes wide, before kissing him again.  She rolled her hips forward, loving the feeling of her lover growl while he was inside her.  She threw one leg over his hip, thrusting herself on to him.  Both moaned as she squeezed herself around him and Spike rolled her on to her back, rocking against her clit.

----

"The chosen one.  One of the light.  When there are two of the light, one must fall.  When that who was righteous of the light is turned to darkness within the sun's presence, strength the world has yet to see shall be bestowed upon her.  Legions will come to serve them and the world shall suffer their wrath."  Giles re-read the prophecy for the third time, his ominous voice not lost on the tear-stained faces of the four teenagers and one forty-something that sat in his living room.  

He sighed, helplessly dropping the book on to a near-bye chair.  "T-There's nothing else.  This has been foretold in the watcher's chronicles, the beginning of the end of light verses evil."

"My baby."  Joyce whimpered from the corner, her glass of brandy shattering into pieces as she threw it to the ground.  "How could you..."  She took a deep breath, falling back into her seat, her head in her hands as she wept.  

Willow sniffed, moving carefully to the shaking woman, wrapping an arm around her, gently patting her back.

"Do we have to kill her?"  Xander's quiet yet controlled voice broke in the silence.  In the last few hours he'd been informed of his previous girlfriend's demise and that one of his best friends had met their worst fate. 

He hadn't really spoken.  

Anya, in all her lack of human knowledge, had simply sat by him and held his hand.  Her silence gave him strength.

"I...uh..."  The watcher trailed off, his eyes closed as he forced back tears.

"Can I curse her?"  Willow asked, "If I cursed her she'd be good right, then she wouldn't need killing."  The witch flinched at her own tactlessness but her inner argument was lost when Giles looked at her with tears in his eyes. 

His head slowly shook and he swallowed, "Slayers...do not keep their souls, as a normal vampire."  At Willow's hopeful face he continued quickly, "But, for the Slayer to regain her soul she would have had not to have followed her sire's soul into hell.  If she didn't follow him her soul would be in the ether - where it could be retrieved."

"So, you're saying if she's not with Angelus then we have a chance.  I mean you said as a sire of a Slayer he would be protective and possessive of her, but if they aren't together then he has no hold over her so her soul isn't lost."  Willow said; hope blossoming within all in the room.

Giles suddenly sat forward, "Yes, we must determine this though quickly.  Willow, if you can get ready to retrieve her soul and also organise the no-entry spell.  We must re-curse all the houses that have allowed her in never the less, just as a precaution."  He looked up at Joyce, hope in his eyes.  "We can try."

She nodded mutely then allowed Willow to lead her to her car.

"I'll prepare for the 'vampires stay out' ritual."  Tara said quietly.  When Giles simply nodded at her, lost in his thoughts, she quietly left the house.

***    ***    ***

I think I slipped the net 

But I cut myself free 

I'm not loosing yet 

So don't forget me

I'll say it, replay it 

And try tomorrow 

I'll say it, replay it 

And live with sorrow

The eerie, yet sensual music rolled around the dark club, soft lighting bounced between the walls.  Couples danced close together, heads resting on shoulders or chests.  At least they thought they were dancing closer than possible, that was until the handsome blonde couple entered the dance floor.  

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees to pray

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees 

He was dressed entirely in leather except for a red shirt, the black and blood colour accenting his pale skin and white blonde locks.  She was encased in similar colours; tight black leather pants and a thin red backless halter neck.

I'll admit I'm wrong, 

But I'm getting on track 

I've been been here too long, 

I'm under attack

I'll face it, replace it 

And try to change 

I'll face it, replace it 

And rearrange

Buffy smiled as she recognised the song and moved slowly to the dance floor.  Spike followed closely, his eyes glued to her hips as they swayed enticingly in front of him.  The crowd parted for them, allowing them clear passage to the middle of the room.

As they reached the centre, the vampire pulled his mate into his arms, holding her so that their legs wove in between each others.  His arms wrapped around her as he swung their hips erotically back and forth to the beat as their mouths mated.

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees to pray

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees 

To pray

On my knees

To pray

Angelus' yellow eyes burned in the dark room, watching Spike's hands move across Buffy.  

His Buffy.  

He barely restrained himself as he watched them practically made love...no not love...as they practically fucked one another on the dance floor.  

Labels didn't matter, the point - she was HIS.  

Once Spike was gone they could live evilly ever after.  

Time.  

Time was all it needed.  

He had time, but he wanted what was rightfully his NOW.  In a flash of black, he grabbed the nearest teenager and dragged her from the club, sinking his fangs into her soft neck.

I think I slipped the net 

But I cut myself free 

I'm not loosing yet 

So don't forget me

I'll say it, replay it 

And try tomorrow 

I'll say it, replay it 

And live with sorrow

Tara's mouth dropped open as she saw the former Slayer dancing...if it could be called that.  She didn't realised they'd be in such a public place.  

Funny, the guy she was dancing with didn't exactly fit Willow's description of Angel though.  

*Giles.* She thought, hurrying from the club to the watcher's home an overly large cross clutched in her hand.

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees to pray

You'd think I learned by now

There's never an easy way

I'll get through somehow

I'm on my knees 

To pray

On my knees

To pray

On my knees

To pray

As the song finished, Buffy slid her hands up Spike's chest into his hair.  She pulled slightly, bringing his lips from hers.  

He growled, tugging at her bottom lip, "What, pet?"

She moaned against him, rocking her hips forward "Lets go."  She said breathlessly, despite her need for none.  

His eyes flashed yellow and he inhaled sharply as she moved her hands to his ass.  Grabbing him, she thrust her hips into his.  Growling again, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips before leading her from the club to his car.

On my knees

To pray

"Uh...M-Mr G-Giles?"  Tara's timid voice ventured into the saddened haze.  

All eyes shot to her, though not in anger, and she blushed at the attention.  Willow attempted to smile reassuringly at her and she continued, "I u-uh was at the u-um Br-bronze a-and I s-saw Buffy."

"With Angelus?  Did she see you?  Are you okay?  Did she hurt you?"  Willows worried questions fired at the other witch, stunning her slightly.

Xander placed a calming hand on her arm "Let her finish Wills."

"Sorry."  The hacker said and Tara smiled, feeling slightly better.

"She was d-dancing, but the guy looked, well, not how you described him."  

The witch frowned, "What did he look like?"  She asked quietly.

"He had uh, really blonde hair, bleached blonde - looked like u-um..."

"Billy Idol?"  Willow and Xander asked at the same time, regret in their voices.

"Yeah."  Tara said, kinda shocked that they knew.

"Bloody Hell!"  Giles dropped his book, and collapsed into a chair.

"What?"  I'm sorry, did I...?"  Tara gasped.

"No, Tara, I think you saw her with S-Spike."  Willow said as Xander hung his head in his hands.

The ash-blonde frowned.  "Spike?"

---

"Yes, yes......SPIKE!"  Buffy screamed into the night, as she came for the second time, claming down on Spike's cock forcing him over.  

As he came his face changed and he sunk his fangs into the tender skin of her neck, reopening the almost healed bite mark.  Buffy moaned, biting down on his neck in delicious retaliation.  As they fed from their lover their hearts began to beat in synchrony, the sound almost blasting in their perceptive ears.  

Once the world had stopped spinning, Buffy opened her eyes and removed her fangs from her sire's neck, absently looking around the alley behind the Bronze.  She could hear people leaving the nightclub and she tugged lightly on Spike's hair.  He raised his dazed eyes to hers and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Let's go home, my backs killing me!"

Spike chuckled, "Sure, love."

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	6. Five

In The Harsh Light of Day 

A quick thanks to everyone who is reviewing….I love getting them!  Please keep it up…remember all you non-reviewers – it only takes a couple of seconds but it makes my day!

**Part Five**

"What are you doing?"  Angelus asked from his position, leaning against the door frame.  He watched the Slayer, who was dressed only in tight hot-pants and a training bra, pushed up and came down, pushed up and came down, pushed up and came down, pushed up...

"What does it look like?"  Buffy asked, turning her head to shoot him a scowl.  "I'm exercising."

"Why, Buff, you gotta great body."  Angelus said, moving to sit directly in front of her.  He watched the way her breasts bounced with each push-up and smirked.

"Habit, I guess."  Buffy answered absently, ignoring the smirk.

*Just ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...*

"I can think of a better way to keep in shape."  Angelus stated with a lewd smile and he reached out a hand to stroke her hair.

Buffy scrunched up her nose and shot her feet out in front of her, kicking the older vampire away as she began on her back dips. 

Angelus growled and pounced on her, falling flat on top of her and knocking the proverbial air out of her.  Buffy snarled at him and pushed at his shoulders, but he'd pinned her tightly.  Moments before she kicked him in the balls, they both heard Spike's growl rumble around the room.  Buffy got up quickly and Angelus rolled off her, curling into a ball as immense pain radiated from his groin.

Buffy crossed over to Spike who stood with his fists clenched at his sides as he continued growling at his sire.  She touched his shoulder gently, and gasped when he flinched from her touch.

"Spike?"  She whispered and stood shocked as his angry gaze moved to her teary eyes.  With a short growl at her, he stormed out of the room.

Buffy stood shocked for a minute before running after him.  She just caught sight of the front door slamming shut.  She rushed to it, swinging it open and ran out after him.

"Spike!"  She shouted, unknowing that she was dangerously close to a large stretch of sunlight.

He stopped, and turned around glaring at her.  "What?"

"Where are you going?  It's not what you think."  She exclaimed, stepping ever closer to her death.

Spike snorted, "Really and what exactly was him lying on top of you, pet?  Preparation for the main event?"  He asked viciously.

"Spike!  How can you think that?"  Tears filled her eyes, not knowing how he couldn't trust her.

"Whatever, Slayer.  Go back to your lap-dog."  He turned, not wanting to see her cry and walked further out into the sun, the Gem of Amara keeping him safe.

"Spike!"  Buffy cried again, running after him.  She entered the sunlight and moments later let loose an unearthly snarl as pain shot through her body, blinding her and preventing her from moving as she began to burn.

Spike turned quickly at her growl of pain and his eyes bugged.  He watched, horrified as the fire quickly spread over her flammable body and he rushed forward.  

"Buffy!"  He exclaimed, grabbing her from the sunlight and running to the safety of the shade.

The vampire burst through the front doors, vamped Slayer in arms, and rushed to the nearest bathroom.  The fire had stopped but now her arms, stomach, calves and half her face and neck were covered in burns.  

He carefully placed her in the bath, loosing control over his human face at the pain-filled whimpers emanating from his lover.  He quickly turned on the shower, carefully allowing the cold spray to sooth the burns.

Twenty minutes later, when he could see the smaller burns healing he shut off the spray and gently lifted her, carrying her into thier bedroom.  He laid her now unconscious body on the bed and moved himself to the cupboard, retrieving the first aid type kit he still kept from when he'd been in the wheelchair.  

Glad that she was unconscious, he gently, and with the up-most care, wrapped her wounds.  The wounds on her face, neck, right arm and both her legs had already healed with the combined healing powers' of a Slayer and Master Vampire's childe.  But the more vicious wounds on her left arm and on her stomach had to be wrapped but should be gone in a day or so.

Once she was bandaged up Spike replaced the box, and then returned to the bed.  He stood by it and sighed, running a weary hand through his hair.  He crossed to her side and lifted her gently, placing her under the covers.  Sighing once again he slipped into the bed next to her, pulling her carefully into his arms.

***

"Ow!"  Buffy murmured as she regained consciousness.  Her right hand moved, gingerly pressing against the sore burn on her stomach.  Her eyes moved down as she felt a bandage covering her, and she smiled at the pale hand with black nail varnish she found next to hers.  

She moved her hand to entwine thier fingers and her senses slowly became aware of the cool body behind her.  She slipped one of her legs in between his and pulled him closer to her, sighing as tears of relief slipped down her cheeks.  He hadn't left her, it was okay.  Well, in a 'She was badly burnt but Spike hadn't run back to the Ho' kinda way.

She heard Spike inhale deeply as he woke up.  She smiled as she recognised his morning routine; his body stretched away slightly before curling around her closer than before.  He rubbed his head against hers, absently kissing her neck gently.

"Spike?"  Buffy whispered, her voice timid and submissive - a tone no-one had heard from her in a very long time, especially not Spike. "I'm...I'm really s-sorry..." 

Kissing her neck again, Spike spoke quietly by her ear, "Its okay, love."  He could feel the tension in her body slip away at his words and he smiled when she spoke.

"I love you."  She whispered, moving slowly on to her back.  He leant down and kissed her.  As their lips met, a quiet purr escaped Buffy's mouth, unbidden.  Spike smiled against her lips, brushing his tongue against her lower lip; begging passage.  Her mouth opened immediately, tenderly pulling his tongue into her mouth - allowing him to explore.  

Tears filled her eyes as relief filled her body.  They streamed down from underneath her tightly closed lids, mingling with the kiss.  Spike broke the kiss, holding her head with both hands as his thumbs brushed away the tears.  Her eyes were still closed, tears still falling from them.  He gently kissed her lips.

"Baby, shhh..."  He murmured, kissing her softly once more.  "Don't cry, my love."

Buffy turned her head to the side, attempting to curl up into a ball as the tears just kept on coming.  Spike moved off her and to her side, pulling her straight back into his arms.  He could only make out strands of sentences, "I'm sorry....thought you'd go back to her.....please....I'm sorry..."

"Pet, stop it, shush..."  Spike whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her tighter.  "I came back for **you**.....I love **you**."  

Buffy raised a hand, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  Spike frowned but moved his head back slightly, brushing the remainder of her hair across her back.

Automatically attempting to make her more comfortable.

She tilted her neck in offering and Spike finally understood what she wanted.  He kissed her neck gently, his hand moving back around her waist.  It slowly slid up her body, cupping her breast.  His face changed and he licked a delicate path along her neck, before biting down on her jugular.  Buffy hissed his name in pleasure and rubbed her hips back into his.

Almost immediately, Spike extracted his fangs from her neck.  Licking and kissing over his bite as he listened to his mate purr loudly.  "You're mine, Buffy.  My mate, my childe, my Slayer, my Buffy, mine."

"Yours."  Buffy quietly agreed as she came down slowly from her vampiric high.  He hadn't left her - the vampire way either.  He'd marked her as his.  It was gonna be alright.

"Make love with me, Buffy."  She heard Spike whisper near her neck and she smiled turning on her back as he moved over her, pulling his already moving lips down to hers faster.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	7. Six

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!

**Part Six**

There were three short, sharp raps on the watcher's front door. Followed by a very proper British accent. "Mr. Giles?" 

Giles looked up to the open door and for a moment he thought his Slayer had returned to him, alive and well. Standing in the door way, however, was a taller, heavier, twenty-something woman in a blue business suit with a crisp, white blouse underneath the blazer.

The Watcher removed his glasses, crossing to the door way as he absently rubbed the lenses clean. "Y-yes?"

She held out her hand in formal greeting, as she spoke, "Lilith Bradshaw. I've been sent by the council to get rid of this nasty business of a turned slayer. May I say how shocked I am that this Slayer has been turned - she was heading for the longest running Slayer."

Giles forced a tight smile and took the firm hand-shake limply, "Get rid of?"

"Kill." As Giles face paled Lilith spoke again, "Come now, Mr. Giles. I understand you have had four years with this girl but she is a threat now. Not only to Sunnydale but the whole world. There is no other solution, is there?"

"We had thought of cursing her with a soul." Giles replied, moving to sit down in order to hide the tears that threatened to escape at the bleak outlook.

"A soul? How would that help? You mean a conscience? She already has her soul." Miss. Bradshaw scoffed the idea.

"I beg your pardon? No book I have found has given such an indication of..."

He was cut off, "Really, Mr. Giles! Unless your slayer was in love with her sire before he turned her she will still have her soul!" Miss. Bradshaw laughed haughtily at the idea but at Giles' closed expression and rigid posture the council-woman's eyes bugged slightly. "I see." She responded tightly.

"Quite." Giles agreed.

***

"Mmmm...." Buffy purred with a smile as Spike hugged her to him possessively and he in turn purred his pleasure.

"Yeah, ducks." He replied through a contented sigh.

Buffy giggled, "You use the strangest endearments!"

Spike chuckled in return, "I'm old, pet." As Buffy's giggled reverberated throughout his body he smiled wickedly, "Still got all my parts in the right place though." He purred, sliding back inside her, savouring her gasp of pleasure as he did so.

"That you-ahhhh-have!" Buffy gasped.

***

Night had fallen and a red-haired woman sighed, glanced again at her watch. She swore when she realised that she was now forty minutes late. Okay, shortcut it is. She knew she shouldn't, especially in Sunnydale and what with it being nearly midnight but she was late.

With a silent, deep breath she entered the alleyway, her foot-steps speeding up as her heart-rate accelerated.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, pet?"

The woman jumped in shock as the familiar cockney accent floated out from the darkness. She gave a little scream and tried to dash away from the source.

She slammed into a strong but petite body.

"Hey Willow! Going somewhere?"

"B-Buffy, hey! How ya been?"

"Undead, you?"

"Yeah, good, I see that." Will stuttered nervously, backing away from the ex-Slayer. "Well, I guess we can catch up some oth-" She was cut off as she bumped in to Spike behind her.

"You know Wills, I miss you. Our chats, our bronzing, there's like sooo much stuff I wanna tell you - I have a mate now! Crazy, huh?" Buffy laughed, smiling into her friends face.

"Yeah, crazy." Willow agreed weakly, held lightly in place by hands that she knew would tighten the moment she tried to move.

"So, I reckon, best way to keep my friend - make her like me."

"Buffy, please..."

"No, Wills, see it won't hurt, I promise....I don't want to kill you-"

"But you will, you'll kill everything about me."

"No, honey, I won't! It makes it all right, whatever you want you take, it's amazing." Buffy walked over to Willow, giving her a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine." She whispered, tilting Willow's neck back.

Tears dripped down the witch's face as she felt cool fangs sink into her neck.

Her last conscious feeling was that of cool, refreshing blood dripping down her throat...

Then.....nothing.

***

"Buffy?" Willow murmured as she awoke, her amber daemon eyes seeking out her sires.

"Hey, Wills, drink this." Buffy watched, a loving smile on her face as her new childe drank down the blood she had just handed her. Buffy smiled as she felt Spike wrap his arms around her waist, "Isn't she perfect?" Buffy whispered to him.

"Not as perfect as you." He murmured, dragging his fangs across his lover's jugular.

"Wow, that was good!" Buffy opened her eyes to see her childe smiling, a tinge of blood staining her lips.

"Told you," She leaned forward and wiped the blood off the red-heads lips with her finger; bring the digit to her own mouth and sucking off the blood. "Come on, I'll show you around the mansion - its huge, you'll love it."

***

Angelus watched from afar as the ex-Slayer showed the witch around the house. His eyes ate up the way her tightly encased moved as she walked, the way her long blonde hair bounced up and down, the way her-

He growled as he was suddenly slammed against the wall by one very pissed off peroxide-blonde vampire.

"Keep. Your. Eyes. Off. My. Woman." Spike growled, his eyes flashing furiously.

Angelus growled back, his own demon coming to the surface as he shoved the younger vampire away from him. He smacked him across the face, but the blow barely registered due to the enhanced slayer's blood flowing through Spike's veins.

Realising that he couldn't hurt him yet, at least not until he separated the younger vampire from the slayer's blood before hand he settled on verbal abuse. "Jealous, Spike? Guess you realise you'll never keep her, huh, boy?" He leaned maliciously close, "Does she scream out my name when she comes, like our darling Drusilla used to?"

With a sharp growl, his whole demon let loose as he lost any sense of restraint, Spike reached forward and snapped Angelus' neck. The older vampire fell to the floor, unable to move, his demon howling in pain.

Spike turned, darting to where Buffy and Willow stood. Buffy was introducing Willow to the wonders of the 'mortal room'. Said room was one where at least ten mortals hung from the walls, chained up; a constant tap of fresh human blood.

Buffy screeched in surprise when Spike grabbed her, his fangs sinking deep inside her neck, ripping through blood vessels and skin. It was the commanding bite of a sire to a childe. Buffy went immediately soft in his hold, anything she might have said or done stunted by the powerful blood-call of her sire. 

Without a word to the witch, Spike hauled the slayer out of the room.

Willow pouted at the loss of her sire's attention. She looked over to the men hanging from the wall. 

She smiled evilly. "Hi, boys! Wanna play?"

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	8. Seven

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!

**Part Seven**

Buffy purred loudly, unable to move, both from the lack feeling in every part of her body and from the possessive blond, lying heavily on top of her.

About ten minutes had passed in silence before Buffy finally spoke up, "What was that about?" She asked, unneededly breathless.

"Angelus." Spike growled the world, and Buffy felt his hands tighten around her still-captive wrists.

"Baby, you know I love you." He growled again and she sighed, "What happened?"

"He was...looking at you...as though you were his - I don't like him being here, why haven't you told him to leave?" He asked angrily, glaring down at her.

"Why haven't you?" She countered with a growl.

"He's my sire, I can't - you could." He said, accusingly.

"Don't make this my fault! These are your issues; they have nothing to do with me." Buffy shouted at him, struggling to remove her hands from his grasp. But he was too strong.

"No, but they have everything to do with the fact that the love of your fucking life is fucking living with us!" Spike growled down at her.

"Love of my-? SPIKE! For the love of god, Angelus, or even fucking Angel aren't the love of my life."

"He isn't?" Spike asked, his vulnerability showing in every part of his face.

Buffy softened at his look, "No, baby...... you are." She murmured, rubbing against him as she kissed his lips softly.

***

Angelus walked silently to the open door and paused. His neck still clicked when he turned it but it was nearly completely back in place. He watched the red-haired vampiress from the door-way. Maybe he could get to the ex-Slayer through the witch. He'd seen how she acted around Willow earlier. He could get the witch on his side. 

It would be a lot easier to get his deceitful childe out of the way with an ally.

"Hey."

Willow didn't even turn as Angelus entered the room. "Hey." Her voice was cold.

"So, you're one of the family now. You know that makes me your great-grandsire."

"Well, you are as old as dirt." Willow pointed out.

"What did you say to me?" Angelus growled, immediately angered. How dare this fledgling-childe speak to him like this?

"I don't like you brood-boy." 

"You don't have to, Willow, you submit to me whatever." He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back as his mouth brutally attacked hers.

Willow growled, twisting in his hold. His fangs tore into her lips and she could taste her own blood on her tongue. Her blood boiled and she called upon old reserves to aid her. The magicks wove about her body, crashing to a crescendo within her.

Angelus didn't know what hit him. One minute he was kissing the red-head, the next he felt himself flying across the room to smack hard into the wall.

"Stay away from me. For one, I'm gay. Secondly, you killed my fish. I had named one of those fish. We'd bonded." 

Angelus growled at her, his new and previous injuries amounting to too much pain to talk.

Willow walked up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "Stupid hair monster."

***

"Giles! Willow's missing and I can't find her and I know she's a powerful witch but I don't think she could have protected herself...oh, y-you h-have complan-ny." Tara stuttered nervously when the adrenaline that had caused her to burst into Giles' apartment faded.

"N-no, please, Tara continue..." Giles quickly reassured her.

"Willow - she didn't turn up to class yesterday or t-today...I-I'm s-scared Giles."

Giles moved over to her, looking down at her in a reassuring manner. "Okay, we'll-"

"Who is this, Mr. Giles?" A sharp voice cut in from behind the old watcher, making him jump as he had forgotten her presence.

"This is Tara, one of the people who help keep the Hellmouth safe, while the watchers council sit on their arses back home, okay? Anymore questions at this stage Miss. Bradshaw?"

"Not at this present time." Conceded the woman, backing down.

"Good. Okay, Tara call Anya and Xander, get them over here. Then we'll head out to look for her." At the witch's scared face he added in what he hoped to be a comforting tone, "We'll find her."

***

"Puppy!" Willow growled in delight, as she spotted Xander and Anya walking down the street. She turned to Buffy and Spike who were a little too busy, engaged in shoving their tongues down the other throat, to notice the other Scoobies. "I'll be back in a minute, 'kay?"

"Okay...honey, don't go far." Buffy said parentally, breaking away momentarily from Spike in order to speak.

"'Kay." Willow nodded like a child, before happily bouncing away.

Buffy turned to her mate, "Let's go shopping."

***

"Wills, please...its Xander, you remember, your friend, I do the snoopy dance for you every Christmas...please, don't kill her." Xander slowly advanced on the witch, holding a stake in one hand.

"Sorry, Xander." Willow turned to Anya, who she held in a death grip. "I never liked you, demon-girl, so I'm not gonna bring you back."

""God, Willow, when I come back, I'm gonna reek so much vengeance on-"

"Yeah, whatever, bored now." With that, Willow ripped open the ex-vengeance demon's shoulder, throwing her to the ground, unconscious. Her three-second scream echoed out to the street, which quickly emptied at the familiar noise.

"Thank God!" Xander whispered, rushing to his girlfriend's side. Willow walked over to them, "Get away from us!" He screamed.

"Now, puppy, I'm conflicto-girl here. I want you to come home with me, let Buffy turn you. Not allowed to turn anyone yet. But, I want to turn Tara myself, so here's how I see it. You be a good boy and come with me to Buffy. She's shopping out there." As if on cue a muted scream was heard, long with the sound of glass breaking. "And then she'll let me turn Tara."

"No way!"

"We made a deal Xander, I don't kill Anya, and you come with me. Don't make me get cranky." Willow said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, let me call her paramedics first." Xander dialled Giles' into his cell phone making the call, before it could go through Willow grabbed the phone and smashed it to the ground.

"Naughty! Mommy wouldn't like it if her and daddy had unexpected company." Willow tutted at him, sounding a lot like Drusilla.

With a snap, faster than the eye could see, Willow attached a collar around the dark haired boy's neck.

"Come on puppy." Willow skipped happily out, tugging Xander on a chain which she'd connected to the collar.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	9. Eight

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Quick note to Melphis and anyone else who was wondering:  yes, I am aware that the timeline is off.  Tara and Willow didn't get together on the show until after Spike got his chip in.  However, this is **not the show – if you remember on the show, Spike didn't bite Buffy and turn her…but it happened here.  This, as with all my fics, is not a remake of the show!  I change and manipulate everything…it's a given!  Sorry about the moan, but it's very irritating to have people review only in order to tell me these things!  Unless in the summary it says I'll be rewriting the show assume that nothing is canon! L **

**Part Eight**

**A/N: Thanks to Lady Brandywyne for beta-ing the next chapter!!!**

"See anything you like, pet?" Spike rumbled in her ear as his hands slid up her body, possessively squeezing both her breasts. "I know I do..."

Buffy made a pleased sound that was a cross somewhere between a moan from his ministrations and a giggle at his comment. She seemed to fade away from the world as her Sire gently bit over his mark. Flashing colours passed before her eyes and time itself seemed to stand still.

"Honey..." She drew out the word when she'd finally come to her senses. "I'm shopping!"

Spike growled, his eyes briefly resting on the two dead women at the till before rolling towards his mate. "Just take it all, ducks."

"Spike, you're missing the whole point of the word 'shopping'." Buffy informed him, pulling a random top from the rack in front of her, glancing at it, then returning it with a grimace. What were these designers thinking? Just cutting up last years' 'look' was not a new fashion statement! "All the fun is in the looking..."

To demonstrate her point she slowly pealed away her soft black cardigan, to reveal her leather encased body. She watched, with much satisfaction, as her Mate's eyes flashed a violent amber. Just as he was about to pounce, the door opened and the shop bell rang.

"Isn't he cute?"

Spike growled in annoyance at the red head's sudden appearance, "Fuck off!"

Buffy turned toward her lover with a playfully reproachful look, running a soft hand over his angled features, watching his expression soften. "Hon-ey! Be nice, look what she's brought us." She grinned at the cowering boy. "Hi Xander, miss me?"

"Come on Buff, you don't want to do this. It isn't you." Xander tried, shrinking as both Master Vampire and Slayer morphed into their true visage.

"Xander...see that was always your problem. You could never handle the truth of what the real me was." Buffy stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Can we turn him?" Willow bounced up and down with child-like exuberance. She tugged on the leash she still held in her hands and Xander fell forward on to his hands and knees. Buffy opened her mouth to reply to Willow's question but was pre-empted.

"No. Fucking. Way." 

Buffy frowned at the genuine anger in her sire's voice. She turned in his embrace, "Baby?"

"Hey, Buff, that's fine - good call, peroxide boy." Xander piped up, earning another sharp tug on the leash.

They all ignored him.

"Pet, Red's your friend, Red's good fun; Red I can handle. But not the whelp, not for eternity. Come on, ducks. Just eat him and have done with it." He waved an impatient hand in Xander's direction.

Buffy pouted, her lower lip jutting out and Spike growled at her back-handed tactics. She knew he could never resist her when she did that: so she did it at every bloody possible opportunity!

"Not gonna be swayed, Slayer. The answer's no." He shook his head in an attempt to further strengthen his claim.

"Please...for me?" Buffy circled her hips forwards into his and almost instantaneously his lips slammed down on hers, kissing her with a devouring intensity.

His tongue swept into her mouth, immediately searching, and finding, her sensitive fang-sheaths. The tip of his tongue dipped within them, teasing her flesh with his hard organ. Buffy whimpered, slumping in his hold as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over her and she lost the capability of thought.

Willow sighed and pouted, turning to Xander. "They're always like this. I never get to play."

"You'd want to...play?" Xander asked, trying to sound disgusted even as he felt his dick harden at the erotic display before them.

"Sure, puppy....you can't tell me you don't want to, I can smell it, baby..." Willow smirked, leaning down as if to kiss him. The boy shivered, part of him knowing that he wanted her; the way he'd always wanted her. Her being a Vampire just seemed to emphasise the fact.

Xander didn't know where the hit had come from, but suddenly he was at the other side of the shop and his whole body ached from the still-unknown impact.

The crash brought Spike's head up, and he looked around taking in the cowering boy and the agitated witch. His young lover had yet to stop panting, and was nuzzling her ridges against his neck. Eager to get her alone Spike leaned down, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"He pisses you off now pet, can you imagine how you're gonna feel in forty years; a hundred?" Spike murmured cajolingly against her skin, both their faces once again human. "Trust me on this, baby..."

Buffy finally raised her head, absently looking at Xander. She gave him the once over, then shrugged carelessly. "Eh..."

"What are we gonna do?" Willow whined, eager to be gone so they could discuss Tara. She knew she'd have to get their permission first, but Spike seemed to like her - he shouldn't mind Tara. 

*Better not.* The rebellious part of her mind put in. Her body shook slightly as ancient Magicks wove within her, forcing her emotionally into submission, and she immediately felt sorry for her indiscriminative thoughts in regards to her grand Sire.

"You could always just let me go? There's a novel idea." Xander put in helpfully, trying to edge towards the door. But he couldn't move, god only knew what they'd done to him but something bad was broken.

"Quiet, puppy - adults are talking now." Willow hushed him, watching the other two Vampires converse.

Spike grinned into his mate's hair. "Kinda peckish, love."

Buffy leaned up, briefly brushing her lips over his. "Mmm, me too."

"Uh, g-guys?" Xander squirmed. "Come on, be original." He tried to force a laugh but it wouldn't come.

"Willow, honey - you hungry too?" Buffy asked her childe, a motherly smile on her face as the other vampiress nodded eagerly.

"Guys?" The human whimpered silently.

"Always wondered what he'd taste like..." Willow murmured, seductively licking her lips.

"Ewww, Wills - visuals!" Buffy scrunched up her nose and Spike laughed at the expression.

As one the three vampires turned to face the boy and their faces changed.

These were their not-so-human ones.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	10. Nine

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Especially to RougeCrayon….for her comment!  It made me chuckle after a loooooong day!  Also, thanks to Carla-p for her many reviews J

**Part Nine:**

"What's keeping them? If they've stopped off for a quic-" Giles' voice stopped abruptly.

"...temperatures are expected to stay in the region of 80 degrees for the next two days, so we're in for a sunny weekend here in Sunnydale. This just in; a local clothes store has been broken into and vandalised. Police at the crime scene are attributing the break in to drugged up youths on the latest wonder drug PCP. At present it is unknown if any of the clerks have been injured. We'll have more as the story evolves. Now over to Brian, with the sport. It looks like the Celtics..."

Tara and Giles exchanged duplicate looks of panic as the radio report registered in their brains.

"Y-you don't think...?" Tara left the sentence trailing.

"I think we have to assume the worst." Giles asserted, removing his glasses from face and rubbing absently at the thin glass as he tried to think of a plan of action; all the time his heart screaming the unfairness of it all.

"Uh, Mr. Giles, do you think you could explain this sudden...revelation?" 

Lilith Bradshaw. He'd forgotten about her.

"Ms. Bradshaw, we believe the attack on the shop to have been perpetrated by my Slayer and her Sire." He explained absently, his brain still ticking over.

"Yes, you mentioned him earlier - Angelus, was it?"

Giles regarded the woman coldly, irritated by her condescending tone. "No." He stated.

"Who then?" She snapped.

"M-Mr. Giles, s-sorry to i-interrupt, but maybe we should...." Tara blushed strongly at the sudden attention on her, but indicated the door with a nod of head - determined to get the point across regardless.

"Of course. Ms. Bradshaw, I'm sure you understand that now is not the time for questions. Some of our friends are still out there, and this is really something we should investigate."

"Investigate, Mr. Giles? Really! What kind of establishment is this? I was aware you had a rogue Slayer on your hands but -"

"Ms. Bradshaw, I really don't think this is the time-"

"I think this is the perfect time. Is this what happens to redundant Watchers, or just redundant men?" She asked snidely, her emotionless face not giving away an inch of the anger she was feeling.

"Look," Giles lost all semblance of politeness. "You have two choices, either you shut up and come with us, or you bugger off. Quite frankly, I don't care which."

Lilith's face took on a distinctly pinched quality, and she swallowed hard. "Very well, I have other business to attend to. Good night."

Giles, in the process of grabbing his coat, hastily opened the door to get her out faster. "Come, Tara."

Together, the two magically inclined creatures sped away in Giles' car, unknowing of the direction the other Watcher took.

Unknowing and uncaring.

---

By the time Giles and Tara had reached the crime scene the place was filled with paramedics and police. The pair broke into a run at the sight of their friends in stretchers. The couple were being carefully strapped into stretchers and deposited in the paramedics van.

"Anya! Xander!"

"Stand back, Miss." A near-by Officer moved in front of a suddenly confident Tara.

"They're our friends. We need to see if they're alright." Tara pleaded.

"Do you have any ID?" The man asked.

"Whatever for?" Giles exclaimed in frustration.

A young paramedic took pity on the obviously concerned pair and stepped forward, "We'll need family or friends to come with us. You can drive with them, if you like. I'm afraid there's only room for one, though." She explained, indicating the quickly closing doors of the van.

"Go." Giles urged, giving the once-again nervous girl a little push. "I'll follow in my car."

With a nod, Tara climbed in the van and with a wail of their sirens they disappeared towards the hospital.

Giles shot the Officer a hateful look, before rushing to his own car in order to follow them.

---

"But I don't want to be hurt!" Anya exclaimed, angrily eyeing the doctor in front of her.

"I understand, Ms. Jenkins. No one wants to be hurt, but you should be happy - you're very lucky to be alive."

"Whatever..." Anya looked down, glaring at the cast around her whole arm. "How long is this going to be here?" She demanded.

"Easy, Ahn, the guy's just trying to help." Xander said from his position by her bed. He was in a wheelchair, looking pale but alive.

"I know." The brunette muttered, then turned a fake hundred watt smile on the young doctor. "How long do you think I'm going to be like this?" She asked in a softer tone of voice, and then glanced at Xander for approval, smiling in satisfaction when he gave it.

"I'm afraid you've sustained some substantial damage to your arm and shoulder. While the cast should be ready to come off in a couple of months, you're going to have to come in for some light physiotherapy. A few of the tendons in your upper arm have been snapped. This can take a very long time to heal, and can be a very painful process. I'm afraid it may take years before you are able to retain full use of your arm."

"W-what?" Anya sat there, shocked into silence.

"It's not impossible, with hard work you should mend fine. It will just take time. The best thing you can do at the moment is to take it easy." The nameless doctor tried to smile in an effort to soften his news. Anya nodded wordlessly.

Tara smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, but Anya seemed desolate.

"Now, Mr. Harris. It would seem, from your tests, that you have a slight case of anaemia." The doctor scribbled some notes down on a pad which he had produced from his lab coat pocket. "If you'd hand this to the nurse, we can put you on a course of iron tablets. It should clear the problem up, but we will need you to come in for further tests just to make sure."

"Thanks, doc." Xander nodded, taking the prescription from the doctors hands; his second of the night - the first being to ease the pain of his 'animal' bite. He tried to ignore Giles' agitated eye-roll at the ridiculous evaluation.

"Someone will be along shortly." The youthful doctor said with an absent smile, leaving the cubicle to attend to yet another patient.

***

"You're late."

Angelus smirked in the general direction of the voice, lighting up a cigarette. "Was busy, miss me?"

"Mr. O'Grady, please, let us get down to business." The curt voice spoke again. The woman didn't remove herself from the shadows, which only served to amuse the Vampire.

"I think it's pretty simple, doll. I'll deliver you your 'Master Vampire' but you leave the bitch for me." He rolled his eyes at the title.

"The Vampire we are looking for is William 'Spike' the Bloody." The voice clarified in that same clinical tone.

"And you'll get him. Just leave the Slayer." The dark-haired Vampire drew a drag of the smouldering, white stick in his hand.

The woman was still hidden by the shadows, and the Vampire didn't see the almost imperceptible tightening of her features at his last few words.

"May I ask, why the interest? I hardly see you as a do-gooder for society."

Angelus absently flicked away the end of the barely-smoked cigarette. "It's personal."

The woman smiled, unseen. "I didn't realise things could be personal for vampires."

Angelus smirked. He liked her. Pity he'd have to kill her.

Later.

Without a word, he turned and walked away, leaving the alley-way in apparent silence.

A few moments later Professor Walsh stepped away from the wall. She reached into her pocket for her cell and pressed a button.

"It's done." She murmured, and then cancelled the connection. "And I found something just that bit better."

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	11. Ten

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Just a little part ten here, but eleven should be up soon…as long as get those yummy reviews!!!

Part Ten:

_ A/N: Thanks, as always, to Lady Brandywyne for beta-ing this part!_

"What's wrong, love? They can sense your tension over in Texas. And they're startin' to complain." Spike hugged her petite body closer, curling his arm around her shoulders and pulled her half on top of him.

Her chin resting on his chest, she gazed up at him, and sighed. "Just thinking 'bout Willow."

Spike mock-pouted. "I'm insulted; 'ere I thought you were thinking 'bout me!"

Buffy laughed, and pinched his nipple, ignoring his "Ow!" of protest.

"Shut up, dork. I meant just now." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Spike chuckled briefly, then turned serious – aware of the distress rooted within his lover. "What about her, love?"

"She wants to turn Tara." Buffy stated, moving back so her head rested on his chest; her eyes staring off into the distance.

When she didn't elaborate, Spike prompted her. "And you don't want her turned?"

The ex-Slayer was quick to correct him. "No, no - it's not that."

"What then?"

"There's something about the whole deal. I know I read somewhere that baby-vamps shouldn't turn others, but then I'm thinking, 'hey, I did and it worked fine'." She sighed. "I'm all conflicty!"

She pouted and looked up at him. Spike rolled his head forward, briefly kissing away the pout before lying back down.

"Fledgling turnings can be messy. Yours' was the first I heard that worked. But then, you got the whole mystical-divine-Slayer thing going on." Spike pointed out helpfully.

"Okay, so what do I do about Willow? She's gonna hate me if I tell her she can't turn Tara."

Spike sighed and turned them over so they lay on their sides, facing each other. "How's about you do the Witch; give 'er to Red as a present."

Buffy brightened, sitting up in their bed, not noticing the way her Sire's eyes darkened as her movement caused the sheet to slip from her body. "Yeah, and that way they'll be all equal. Thank-you, baby."

She leaned down to kiss him softly, then screamed as he pulled her beneath him, kissing her breathless.

---

"Welcome to your new home." Buffy smiled at the true-blonde Vampiress and then at her fake-blonde Sire. "We hope you'll be very happy here." She said in an overly-ominous voice, then burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets go find Wills!" The ex-Slayer started to pull her Mate along with her but was interrupted by the appearance of a minion.

"Go, ducks. I'll catch up." Spike brushed his lips against hers, before departing with the minion.

"Wil-low! We have a surprise for you!" Buffy called, leading a giggling Tara further into the old house. 

They paused in the main room. Tara glanced around at her new surroundings, her demon eyes taking in the odd minions laying about the place; why were they here? Who were they? She could smell blood in the air, and the scent made her mouth water.

Buffy noticed her frown at the other vampires and smiled, whispering in her ear. "I know, they're everywhere. I don't quite get why - Spike seems to think it's important! Something about the Hellmouth."

Tara watched as her Sire rolled her eyes, and then smiled at the sound of another's voice.

"Ooooh, is it food? I'm hungry!" Willow called, as yet unseen.

Tara's eyes widened and she started to breathe quicker. Willow was here.....somewhere close. She could sense her - she always had been able to sense her, but now it was stronger. A more powerful blood pull. They were related now; bound for eternity.

Not even death could separate them.

Buffy rolled her eyes to Tara, "Always thinking with her stomach, your honey does!" Then shouted back at Willow, "Much better!"

The red-haired Witch finally entered the main room. "Wha-TARA?!" She moved to run towards her lover, then scented the air. "You TURNED her?!" She growled at her Sire, her features changing instantaneously. 

She moved as if to rush her Sire, her anger vibrating around the suddenly empty room. Buffy's own demonic features flashed to the fore-front, a commanding growl rumbling from her chest. The sound sent Willow skidding to a halt, her head bowed in submission. Beside the Slayer, the newest addition cowered in fear. The two witch-Vampiresses let out simultaneous whimpers and Buffy immediately softened her growl.

"Wills, I'm sorry, but I had to. Spike said she might have turned wrong if I let you do it 'cause you're a baby vamp. He said it only worked for me 'cause of the whole Slayer-dealy." Buffy paused, and then began again in a self-depreciating tone. "Except he said it a whole lot better then that!"

Willow giggled quietly, her once-again green eyes rising carefully to meet her Sire's.

"I know you wanted to do it......I just didn't want you to be alone for eternity." Buffy smiled, her eyes sliding between Tara and Willow to deliver them both reassuring looks.

Willow's eyes moved across to Tara and she whimpered in need. "Can we go play?"

Tara gazed across at the red head longingly, but looked towards Buffy for permission.

The ex-Slayer smiled as she watched the interchange; she'd totally done the right thing. She nodded her assent and the dove for each other. "Have fun!"

Buffy watched for a minute as the two Vampiresses tore at each other's clothing, eager to feel one another again.

With a sigh, she turned around to leave. "Now to find _my_ Mate..." She muttered, absently reaching behind her to close the door on the first of what she was sure would be many delicious screams.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	12. Eleven

In The Harsh Light of Day 

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Sorry it took so long; more soon…as long as get those yummy reviews!!!

**Part Eleven:**

Giles stared sightlessly into his cup of tea, barely aware of the dark-haired boy pacing the room in front of him. Anya sat silently on the couch, trying not to let the immense pain bother her as her boyfriend made her dizzy with his pacing. She'd discharged herself earlier; the staff had been bound by law to suggest against it at least once but had been glad to see the mouthy patient go, especially in the face of such a particularly violent evening.

Outside, the wind blew a loose garden gate open; forcing it to crash against the rusty bolt that should have held it, causing the Watcher to jump from shock. Tea spilled down his shirt, but he didn't even notice as his eyes were riveted on his front door; willing it to open and for the blonde witch to walk in; safe.

"She should have been back by now..." Xander muttered, resuming his pace as soon as it had been clarified that the noise had _not_ been Tara.

"I'm sure she's f-fine." The Watcher stuttered, scarcely able to convince himself, never mind the others over whom he was supposed to be watching.

"Would you both stop it?" Anya's grating voice cut through the pained silence. "It's obvious that either Willow or Buffy or Spike has turned Tara."

"Anya!" Xander admonished, wide eyed and indignant. Giles, however, sat back, allowing the truth of the ex-demoness' words to wash over him.

"Just accept it Xander. Just because they didn't want you-" She began.

"I think that's enough." Giles hastily cut in.

"I was just saying." Anya muttered petulantly.

Xander glared at his girlfriend, then turned his puppy-dog eyes to Giles. The older man sighed, attempting to think how to answer the distressed boys' plea.

"Why, Giles?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out just as slowly. "For vampire's, the lines between sex and friendship are...blurred at best. You must remember that these are not your friends in spirit; just in body and as such-"

This time it was the Watcher who was cut off mid-flow: "If I was turned, I would turn you, Xander."

"Um.." Giles was at a loss as to where to go next as the irregular statement seemed to hang in the air.

"For sex." She stated, then after a moments thought, added. "And orgasms."

"Thanks, Ahn." Xander muttered, strangely calmed by her declaration.

"You're welcome." She stated matter-of-factly.

Giles cleared his throat, his face a-blush. "Well...."

When he didn't go on, Anya stepped in once more. "We need to decide what we are going to do about all the vampires."

"Uh, right, yes....something needs to be done." Giles reiterated.

The group thought for a moment.

The problem was....no-one was quite sure what.

---

"Well, where are you taking me?" Buffy purred, draping herself over her casually reclined lover, as he attempted to continue the pretence of reading.

"When, ducks?"

"Tonight, silly!" She playfully slapped his chest with a giggle, which turned into a squeal when he suddenly rolled them over until she was trapped firmly beneath him.

He swooped down, pressing a chaste kiss against her parted lips. "Where would you like to go? We can paint the town red." He smirked at the phrase.

Buffy got a starry, glazed look in her eyes. "Oooh, dinner....mmmm, and dancing."

"Anywhere in mind?"

"There's this new place on the edge of town; _Chez Luis_, I remember someone telling me they had the best spiral pasta around."

Spike smiled, kissing her again. "Your wish is my command, my love." 

Buffy sighed, contently, pulling him down once more.

---

Outside the plush room, Angelus attempted to control his anger over what he could hear, smell and sense going on beyond the closed door with the knowledge that tonight, he would have her.

He turned sharply, storming from the house. He flipped his mobile phone open, quickly dialling the number. In curt, harsh tones he informed Prof. Walsh where the Vampires would be later that night, then ended the call without saying goodbye.

Angelus smirked at what he knew was to come; him, Buffy, chains...

With a spring in his step he popped a 'Happy Pill' and left the mansion's grounds.

---

"The two vampires will be alone. One male, one female. They are both to be considered highly dangerous. Do not get close."

Walsh turned from the line she was walking, only to walk back; her eyes never leaving her platoon.

"No stakes, no concentrated holy water. Guns set to stun only. I hope that's clear agents."

"Yes, ma'am." Came the monotonic response.

"Finally, the female is our target. The male is of no interest to our observation.....yet."

She glanced sharply at her watch, then back to the group of soldiers, "I expect you back in two hours."

Walsh's statement was greeted with sharp nods.

"Good. Make me proud." She finished with a cold smile that shook even her most loyal of men. But without a word the group dispersed to do her bidding. 

As they always would.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	13. Twelve

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Sorry it took so long - again; more soon…as long as get those yummy reviews!!!

**Part Twelve:**

_A/N: Thank-you to Lady Brandywyne, for all her support on the past few chapters!_

Beep.

Beep. 

Beep.

There were at least fifty machines in the cold, sterile room. Seemingly hundreds of wires and needles. All manners of scientific instruments were spread out across a large, metallic table...torture in the name of science.

Five cold, sterile men, each equipped with clip-boards and flip-top pens stood staring dispassionately at the results the computers spewed out every few seconds. 

White and silver...white and silver; the only constant colours in the room.

In the centre of the room, a single body lay icy and unresponsive like the room around her. A thin, white sheet was all that covered her modesty. Tubes, wires and needles wove in and out of the orifices in her skin. Thin plastic bands strapped her wrists and ankles down to the metallic bed beneath her.

The men continued to move about the prone ex-Slayer, checking the outputs on the various screens and scribbling illegible notes on their clipboards as they did so.

The silence was interrupted with a large bang, as a heavy door opened inwards, seemingly from a plain, white wall. Sharp heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as Walsh came closer to her prize.

With a satisfied smile, she gazed down at the unconscious vampire. *Perfect.*

"I see you've begun" She began curtly, and the five men looked up sharply, immediately pausing in the work as they became fearful of her response. "Good."

The relieved hiss of breath was audible in the practically silent room.

"We are here, gentlemen, to discover the essence of a Vampire. The essence of a Slayer. What it is that makes one, and what the other. And what is it that drives them together." She let her gaze flow over the assembled men, before resting on Buffy. "As you are well aware, this subject is unique and possibly irreplaceable...currently."

"As such, I hope you understand that I expect her to remain alive, uh, so to speak, for the duration of our study."

Walsh carefully slid the medical gloves on to her hands as she regarded the tray of metal implements before her. With a brutish smile that chilled her companions, she picked up the first piece...effortlessly sliding it into the Slayer's skin.

The vampiress arched in pain, but did not waken; too heavily drugged...for the moment.

And now the room had another constant colour.

Red.

Blood red.

----

Angelus growled in agitation, cast yet another disparaging glance towards the door.   
  
There was good news...and bad.   
  
Spike had yet to return to the mansion they'd made their home, but so had the ex-Slayer.   
  
He threw down the glass of fresh blood that was in his hand, and stalked to the front door, slamming it open. He was assaulted with a large stream of sunlight straight to his exposed face, neck and arms. He growled in pain and anger, and sent the door crashing back closed with charred hands.   
  
He snarled, only causing further pain to his inflamed face.   
  
With an unearthly roar, he grabbed a near-by minion who had the up most misfortune to be passing at that moment, and sunk his harsh fangs into her cool neck. The fresh blood refreshed the elder Vampire, and he let the drained Vampiress fall to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Calmer than before, and wounds almost closed, he retreated to 'his' part of the mansion - the same part that Spike had once been rejected to.   
  
He'd wait for the sun to go down, and then he'd look for the Slayer.   
  
And if he didn't find her, then he'd just have to pay a special visit to a certain college professor. 

----

He was warm. There was a strange warmth emanating from above him, curling around him, bathing him. Loving him.

Spike smiled contently, *Buffy....*

With a sloppy smile he reached up for her. When he didn't find her, he rolled over, expecting her to be next to him. Instead he received a mouthful of dirt for his troubles.

He sat up in shock, spitting the mud out as wide blue orbs tried to assess the situation.

Above him, the sun shone strongly and he panicked, darting to the shadows out of habit, completely forgetting about the ring of Amara as his memory returned to the previous night.

*Buffy!*

His pale hand rose to absently wipe the last remnants of dirt from his lips as he stared at his surroundings.

He was near Chez Luis - the restaurant that Buffy had wanted him to take her to the night before. At least he hoped it was just the night before. He felt like he'd been out for days.

He scented the air. He could still smell Buffy, but it was faint - and could just be accounted to his clothes. Spike growled in frustration; this wasn't helping.

They'd had dinner inside...then again outside. 

Laughter, and kissing...

Then shouting - and a lot of fucking pain! He figured his knocked out state to be on account of electricity; the blue shots flared in his memory. *Right, so that rules out the Council of Wankers.*

Something else...

Blue light...guns....

Soldiers.

"Fuck me...." He murmured, as he picked up the pace towards his car, the pieces finally starting to fall together in his memory.

The military.

What the fuck would they want with...*Slayer....They want a vamped Slayer.*

But who would tell them - how the fuck would they even know? Demons did not tend to mix with the military. Unless...

"ANGELUS!"

The car roared to life in duet with the Master Vampire's voiced conclusion and sped back towards the mansion....and answers.

Suddenly, he doubled over in pain as a sharp gash magically formed itself across his abdomen. The car swerved as the vampire growled, but quickly righted itself before it was back on it's course.

It was the bond. Heightened by their being Sire and Childe, and Mates to boot. 

His pain was hers...and vice versa. As it should be. Except, he couldn't find her...he needed to help, but he didn't know where she was.

But he knew someone who would.

*I'm comin', Slayer...Hold on, love....I'm comin'....*

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	14. Thirteen

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

As always – thanks to all the great reviewers out there!  Sorry it took so long - again; more soon…as long as get those yummy reviews!!!

**Part Thirteen:**

_A/N: Thanks to Lady Brandywyne for beta'ing this chapter_

The dungeons' dark, dank walls were happy, it seemed, that someone had chosen to grace them with their presence as it had been so long since their crazy mistress had been around. 

Her memory still remained; withering plants cluttered the surfaces, a lone birdcage hung from the ceiling - a tiny skeletal figure resting on it's floor. Rank, decayed - and still decaying - corpses hung from the walls and beside them all...Angelus.

The aged vampire raised his bruised and battered face, attempting to still appear 'Masterful' and in charge...and failing miserably. His body ached, only standing because of the chains that held him upright. 

Spike laughed at the attempt, "Hate to tell you, mate, but the blood and guts kinda ruin the whole effect." He indicated Angel's exposed stomach; his spleen trailing to the floor like a fleshy bull-dog's lead.

Angelus growled, which only made Spike laugh harder. 

"Right, enough o' that!" Spike jumped off the table that he'd been perched on, grabbing the magically treated dagger from his grand-sire's right thigh where it had resided for the past twenty minutes. 

Angelus roared in pain, the chains that held him to the wall, shook with the exertion of holding the heavy vampire up. But they too were magically treated and would never break. 

"Anyway!" Spike continued his little story. "So, I was thinkin' to myself all the things I could do to hurt you; torture you, skin you alive, let the minions 'ave at you, blah, blah, bloody-blah..." He dismissed them all with a casual flick of his hand.

"Then it came to me!" The younger Vampire's eyes lit up as he trailed the treated knife down Angelus' left side, watching as blister's bubbled up and burst against the skin.

Angelus cried out in pain, but it didn't stop the other Vampire's speech. "MY Slayer." He stated in a possessive tone. "Now, I reckon that your little soldier friends bodged the job." He buried the dagger in Angelus' left thigh, and spoke over the sound of sizzling Vampire-flesh, his accent thickening with each word he uttered.

"I reckon, you wanted them to 'ave me, not 'er. It's always 'bout Buffy, isn't it?" Spike jumped back up on the table top, grinning insanely.

"Speaking of the Slayer, where is your Mate again? Oh, yeah you lost this one as well." Angelus snarled as best he could, in an attempt to taunt the younger Vampire.

"Oh, no, mate; see that's where you're wrong." The blonde rebutted. "I gotta pair of witches on my side, and they're doing a little location spell...I'm just playin' with you to while away the time." Spike sighed dramatically, then picked up the bottle of holy water from the table. 

"Where were we?"

---

The two witches sat face-to-face, cross-legged and eyes closed. Candles and cloves of herbs adorned every available surface, their soft glow lighting the eerie room. Between the Vampiress lovers, a small vile of blood hovered, as if by magic, over a map of a small town called Sunnydale.

Their eyes glowed a deep blood red as their mouths chanted unknown verses in ever-quickening succession. 

A sudden wind caught the room, sending all but the map and blood into a furious spiral, yet still the Witches continued their chant.

From beyond the city limits, a lone wolf howled and the wind stopped.

Then all was silent.

The witches dropped back to the un-broken circle, and watched as the vile of the combined blood of their Sire's mate and their own, uprooted itself to allow a single drop to fall on to the map.

---

*Spike....we found her.*

The blonde Vampire paused on his way back from the table of torture as Red's voice echoed in his head, then smiled. *Be right there.*

"Right, then, mate. Looks like you got an out." Spike reached into the bag that had sat, untouched, by the side of the table all day and removed a single packet. "Time for the big finale."

He held up the bag, and gave it a cajoling shake. "Do you know what this is?" He asked condescendingly.

Angelus tried to look innocent, but Spike only scoffed, "Come on, Peaches! Did you really think no-one would notice your sudden drug habit? Walls 'ave ears, you know." His head tilted to the side, and he looked the half-dead vampire up and down. "Funny, never figured you to be one to give into peer pressure."

"Seems like ol' Spikey, here's gonna have to save you." He said with a mocking smile.

A pitcher of water appeared on the table, a gift from the Witches, and with a careless flick of his wrist, Spike emptied the stash into the jug.

Angelus growled, but couldn't say anything as his jaw was broken. So he was stuck fast, watching helplessly as his soul-lessness dissolved away.

"Mental pain...ahh, is there anything quite like it?" Spike grinned as his grandsire whimpered piteously. 

He leaned in close to murmur maliciously. "She never loved you. And it'll kill your pansy-ass souled counter-part when he makes an appearance."

He backed away a bit, looking the older vampire up and down. "If he's not already present, that is. I know William loves this as much as I do!" He finished with a grin.

Behind him, his perceptive vampiric hearing detected the sound of the final pill being dissolved and he turned, carelessly pouring the drug-water into one of the near-by plant-pots, watching as the liquid slowly drained into the soil. "Wish I could stay to see it kill you."

"But I got places to be, Slayers to fuck...."

Angelus growled, whimpering slightly as his stash was destroyed. He tried to strain against the bonds that held him, but they were too strong and he was too weak. If he could just get out, find a dealer....

"Bye Bye, Angelus."

---

Buffy growled, bucking and twisting beneath the restraints that held her to the icy table. She whimpered slightly as her movements open the gash in her leg that had finally begun to heal.

She'd awoken about three hours earlier; Satan only knew how long she'd been there - but judging by her healing rate it couldn't have been longer then half a day.

Her body ached, not only from the physical pain, but from the pain caused by being so far from her Sire and Mate for so long. She whimpered again, trying to yank the bands that secured her arms and legs free, but only resulted in nearly dislocating her shoulders.

"I'm afraid it's no use." 

Maggie. The bitch was back. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out." Buffy gargled through a mouthful of her own blood. Fuck, she must be really badly hurt.

"You see, I've given you a little....muscle depressant. Perfect for Slayers I hear." Walsh continued, apparently oblivious to Buffy's little threat.

The ex-Slayer frowned. The only muscle depressant that would be strong enough to down a Slayer belonged to the council. And these guys did not look like stuffy, British dudes. And anyway, she had like twice as much strength now....Vampire and all that...

Walsh smiled at the evident confusion on the Vampiress' face, and came to her rescue, "We had a little outside...uh, information. Naturally we had to modify it slightly to allow for your, shall we say, special circumstances?" The professor absently indicated the lone figure behind her.

Behind the bright lights, Buffy could barely see, but her other senses were still working fine. She scented the air, and frowned at the familiar scent...tea...and Giles! 

*So he's finally come after me? Bloody brilliant!* She muttered internally, waiting for her watcher to speak, unconscious of the Spike-ism within her thought pattern.

From behind the cold woman, stepped out into view another...a Watcher, as the Vampiress had sensed, but not the one she'd expected....or even knew:

Lilith Bradshaw.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	15. Fourteen

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

Thank you for all the reviews – I really enjoyed getting them!  

And to Brutal2003…I'd really appreciate it that if you are going to review that your review actually be about my fiction, rather than anything else;  that's what the review system is there for…But to answer your points anyway: I'm not sure why people like Spike.  Could be the utter hotness, or it could be the bad-ass look.  As far as being from Washington State, I think you have your men mixed up.  James Marsters is who I'm assuming you're talking about…and that is certainly *not* who I'm writing about.  My Buffy history knowledge isn't great – which is why I have a beta…but even I can just about remember that Joss said Spike was born in England.  And the accent thing – I'm from England, and it's more to do with the tone of his voice then the accent he's sporting.

To everyone else – sorry for the moan, but it's irritating to receive a message that has absolutely nothing to do with my fiction…and no return address!  Right, on to the fiction…

_A/N: Thank-you to Lady Brandywyne, for all her support on the past few chapters!_

**Part Fourteen:**

Giles absently rubbed the worn piece of cloth across the aging glass of his spectacles, unknowingly satisfying the nervous habit.

Lilith Bradshaw had yet to return. 

Though he hated to admit it, it was not that he had formed some sort of attachment to the young woman...but an extra person on their side was something they couldn't do without, not now that-

He drew in a deep breath. He could think about it - couldn't _afford _to think about it. Not yet; maybe when it was all over.

If it was ever over.

If they made it.

"Has anyone noticed that the female Hitler hasn't returned?" Anya broke into his thoughts, her brazen voice grating on his last nerves. 

Giles pressed his forefinger and thumb to the upper bridge of his nose, before slowly replacing his glasses; while Xander answered.

"Hey - did anyone actually see her leave?" The young man looked at the three other occupants.

Anya looked about contemplatively. "You think she's still here?"

"She's left." Giles quickly declared before another pointless discussion could ensue. 

"Probably dead then." Anya decided. "Right," She briskly moved on. "We need to find a way to stop Buffy and Willow and Tara and Spike...and Angelus. Unless they've killed him."

"U-uhh, yes." Giles cleared his throat, trying to ignore the flash of pain in Joyce's eyes...trying to ignore the flash of pain in his heart - knowing that he had to be strong. Had to form a plan...had to save the world.

"We need to save my daughter." Joyce spoke for the first time in almost two hours. Her voice was strong, the words didn't waver, but there were tears in her eyes. 

"We will make every effort to save Buffy, Joyce - please believe that. But if we do not stop her in time..." He left that sentence trailing. "The prophecy is already in motion and though we are unsure of the precise results, once thing is certain; they will be dire."

"I know this will be hard for all of us." He continued. "More than one person that we love is out there."

He looked around the room at the small band of helpers and would-be warriors. People who were here with the knowledge, be it conscious or unconscious, that their loved-ones may have to be at the other end of their sword. 

If they made it at all.

"But we must be strong - the world and all its many wonders are counting on us. Once more, we are the last line of defence against an impending apocalypse."

There was complete silence as the room and its occupants absorbed the Watchers' sober words. 

"I will not believe that nothing can be done. I'll find something to take her back if it's the last thing I do."

---

The ground shook violently, and birds flew from the trees; the squirrels, rats and rabbits from the bushes. The sky cracked and the air crackled with magical electricity. 

Their eyes were as black as the night, their hair flung back from their faces, their skin lined with ropy veins. As they grew closer to their quarry, drawn by the tips of their toes, the floor 

erupted sending streams of raw earth up beside the spot where they glided. 

In duet, their mouths opened and from deep within the Witches, a cold battle-cry sounded.

Below them the ground screamed, and before their eyes the surface of the earth exploded off to reveal the layout of the Initiative headquarters. 

Without a word passing between them, Willow and Tara separated allowing their Grand Sire straight passage in front of them. With a roar, he stormed passed, knowing the two dutiful Childer would follow.

With twin growls, Willow and Tara began to mutter the ancient incantation. Around the three Vampires sprung a shiny green bubble, protecting all those within. Nothing could penetrate it; not of human, demonic or magical making.

Soldiers flew at them from all angles the second they set foot on Initiative soil, all to no avail. Everything bounced off the shield, deflecting back into the unsuspecting attackers. 

Suddenly, Spike came to a stop, scent the air. With a short growl to the Witches, he turned so sharply the bubble came in to contact with the wall behind them; smashing through.

With another defiant growl to the incoming soldiers, he ploughed through the wall, pulling the witches with him.

His Mate was close.

---

She could hear the walls crashing further down the corridor. If they kept coming in the same direction they would find her soon...then all would be lost.

But then the noises changed direction, the violent din began to move away.

Lilith let out a sigh of relief, before quickly going back to her plan. She moved stealthily, moving through door after door, checking over and over that she wasn't being followed - not that anyone was, until finally she reached her destination.

The perfect destination - the centre of the underground maze. 

With careful hands she lifted her briefcase up upon the cold, metal table. After another anxious glance around the empty room, she un-clicked the double lock with steady fingers. The old case creaked open revealing....

Papers there, and nothing more.

With a flick of her wrist, Bradshaw sprinkled some powder over the case and began to mutter under her breath. As the Latin was uttered the papers began to shimmer away revealing something quite different indeed.

As she gazed down at the true contents of her case a slow, satisfied smile spread over her face.

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_


	16. Fifteen

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

Thank you for all the reviews – I really enjoyed getting them!  

Brutal2003 – I'm glad you're enjoying it; sorry for the bitch, sometimes it's hard to gauge people's 'tone' when they're writing!

Part Fifteen:

Inside the Crawford Street mansion a lone Vampire hung from the walls by banded chains. The blood that flowed from his numerous wounds was now red, a dark evil red. It dripped slowly on to the stone floors. Withered leaves fell from the plant on the table, gliding softly through the air to land with a splash in the dead blood that lay across the floor. 

A light passed through Angelus' eyes and he screamed in pain, shaking in the restraints that held him. Sobbing out Buffy's name as his soulless memories began to return to him, his psyche cracked under the pressure.

_*FLASH*_

Cordelia

_*FLASH*_

Wesley

_*FLASH*_

Rebecca

_*FLASH*_

Buffy

_*FLASH*_

Buffy. Buffy. 

  
_*FLASH*_

BUFFY!!!

As the last of his sanity was ripped from him, his final thought was: _Spike was right...this does hurt more._

---

The bricks crumbled, fell and the room shook with the mystical force of the Witches' spell. The three Vampires' burst into the medical room in which Buffy was being held prisoner.

With a vicious growl, Spike broke free of the protective bubble, reaching forward to rip the head off the lone doctor that still hovered over his prone Mate. 

Hands more careful than expected, gently removed the bonds, needles and wires attached to his Slayer, growling the whole time at the pain his lover was in.

Buffys' eyes fluttered open, giving him a single tumultuous smile before her eyes closed on their own under the strain. 

Spike gently lifted her up in his arms, a rumbling purr echoing unconsciously from his chest in an attempt to soothe her.

Maggie jumped at the sudden, overwhelming intrusion and quickly grabbed the first implement at hand: a wicked looking knife. Letting loose a snarl Willow knocked the knife away with one hand, and with the other caught the older woman by the throat. 

"You know, I just need you to know that I totally deserved an A on that last paper and if I had more time, I'd make you suffer...but-" With a careless shrug the red-head cut off both her speech and the Professors' wind supply as she snapped her neck.

An evil grin spread across Willows' face, and she turned to share her euphoria with her lover...only to find her still by the huge hole in the wall, which was itself protected from entry by the discarded protection spell - as were the other entrances to the room.

"Baby...?" Willow frowned, crossing over to Tara, gasping in shock when the blonde Vampiress' eyes flashed black. "Tara?"

"There's something in the air...something's not right..."

"Never mind that, Glenda, we're not punching a fucking clock!" Spike growled angrily, glancing down at his Childe in his arms. 

"S-Spike..." Buffy spluttered, barely able to speak through her crushed windpipe. 

"What is it, love? It's okay, we're getting out of here...everything's just fine..." He cooed softly, his whole demeanour changing as he spoke to his Mate. 

"L-let h-her-" The ex-Slayer spluttered and Spike cuddled her closer, imploring with his eyes for Tara to say something, or do something.

"There are other magics at work..." Tara frowned, trying to pin-point exactly what it was she was sensing. 

---

Giles sat at his desk, Xander and Anya shared the couch, while Joyce sat alone on the chair by the window. Mounds of books covered every surface and unbound manuscripts littered across their laps.

They sat in silence, the only sound in the room being that of the pages being turned. 

Xander sighed and closed what felt like the millionth book. He began to filter through the huge pile in front of him, looking for something he hadn't yet read; not that any of it made any sense. 

A lone book fell to the floor and with another sigh he reached down to pick it back up, in the process knocking something else over. Again he reached for it, but it wasn't a book or a manuscript as he had expected, but a leather bound black folder.

"Uh, Giles...what's this?" He held it up for the Watcher to see.

"Uh - pardon?" Giles tuned into his living room, turning his frowning eyes on to the discovery. "I, uh, I don't know. It's not mine." He reached over for the folder, flipping it open when he received it and began skimming over the contents; his interest peaked.

"It seems, " Giles began carefully a few minutes later, his eyes still roaming the documents barely able to believe his eyes. "That the council sent Lilith to remove the, uh, threat, r-r-regardless of human life."

"Sunnydale?" Joyce queried.

"It would appear so. There are plans, but for what I'm unsure...more Willow's department, I'm afraid." Giles shrugged ruefully. 

Anya leaned over his shoulder, taking in the papers laid out on the table top for a moment. "You know it looks a lot like the plans for a magical ---"

---

Tara's eyes flashed again. "We have to get out of here."

The three Vampires' took barely a second to take in the Witch's tone before all four rushed out of the Initiative, Buffy still weak in Spike arms. Tara and Willow continued to uphold the incantation, granting them safe passage out of the ground.

They reached Spikes' car only seconds later, the elder Vampire carefully placing Buffy in the seat next to his while the other two tumbled into the back. He slid into the front seat, carefully drawing the Slayer to his side. 

Glancing in the mirror to where Tara would have reflected had she been alive he gunned the motor. "Where to Witches?"

"Just drive. As fast as you can! I can feel it! We have to get out of Sunnydale....IT'S COMING!"

Willow tried to calm her frantic Witch, but to no avail.

"DRIVE!!!"

---

Giles looked up into the concerned faces around him; all looking to him for guidance.

"We're all going to die."

TBC

_A/N:  Wantin' more?  You know what you have to do….REVIEW!!!_

**Also…In The Harsh Light Of Day is up for 'Reader's Pick' at Eternal Devotion Awards…..please do vote for me!  I'll reward you with updates – I promise; I'm almost done!**

http:// shippy.karma-hotel.net /awards/ main.html

**Unfortunately, FF.net doesn't let anyone put in links like this so I've had to space it out!  Please paste it into your browser and remove the spaces!**

**Thank you!!!**


	17. EpilogueBang!

In The Harsh Light of Day 

By PassionFish

Thank you for all the reviews – I really enjoyed getting them!  Also, thanks to anyone who voted for me in the 'Eternal Devotion' Reader's Choice…if you still want to vote, the details are down below :)   Right…on to the fiction :)

BANG!!!

Epilogue:

From out of the rubble of an apartment, Giles, Joyce, Anya and Xander slowly emerged. 

"I don't think this is what the doctor meant when he said to take it easy." Anya complained.

The blackened gang looked at her....and burst out laughing.

"What? It's true! Why are you all laughing at me?" The ex-demoness demanded.

"Come on, dear. Lets get you checked out." Joyce smiled parentally at Anya, leading the gang from the rubble.

"Where does a stupid Watcher get a magical bomb from anyway?!" The brunette continued to complain, while Joyce murmured comfortingly.

"Do you think they made it out?" Xander asked Giles as they walked down the bomb-blasted road, people around them shaken - but mostly spared the major heat of the outskirts of the blast.

"If we did. Then they did." Giles nodded confidently, unsure if it was a good thing or not.

"What about the prophecy?" Xander asked.

"To be honest; I don't know." Giles admitted. "I could have been wrong, though I doubt it. They do have eternity..."

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Joyce asked quietly, thinking of Buffy.

"I have no doubt, Joyce." Giles murmured, sliding his glasses off his charred nose. The gang noticed and smiled.

"Typical Giles." Xander snorted.

"What? They're dirty." 

They shot him a 'That's not the point' look. 

"They are!"

----

The two Wicca's screamed, and Spike hugged Buffy to him closer still as the car lifted up off its shocks with the peripheral force of the blast.

It crashed back down to earth moments later, landing mercifully on four wheels. Spike let out an unneeded breath, before patting the dash board lovingly. 

"'Atta girl." He muttered, relieved, before turning off the stalled car. 

The four turned around in their seats, Spike helping his pained lover. They took in the destroyed mess that now was Sunnydale. Buildings charred and some still burning. The beautiful screams of the injured Sunnydaleans. Had it not been for Buffys' injuries the four would have turned right around and had themselves one very good day.

They were shook from their identical thoughts of mayhem by a sign flying over the car.

Spike chuckled as the wood landed in front of them, proud and tall.

'Welcome to Sunnydale'

"Recon we're done with this town, duckies. Any preferences?"

"I always wanted to go to New York." Willow grinned and Tara nodded her agreement.

Spike turned to the barely conscious Buffy, who despite her numerous injuries wanted to have her say. "Well, love? New York any good?"

"Pretty shoes..." Buffy whispered, before resting her head back in the crook of her Sires' neck. Her fangs elongated and sunk in to his alabaster skin. As she drank a content purr rumbled from her chest and she smiled inwardly when she heard Spike echo it.

"I think that's a yes." Spike smirked, already growing hard at the feel of his Mate feeding from him - it had been too long; nearly 48 hours!

With a squeal of rubber on asphalt, the DeSoto crashed through the sign, smashing it to splinters.

**The End**

****

_Well, it's over...3 years (2 waiting!), fifteen chapters, a prologue, an epilogue and lots of words later and I'm done! Just to pre-empt some questions about a sequel I want to get it all straight right now......and...._

_YES! There will be a sequel. _

_Let me know if you want it :) It's gonna be very vampy, very naughty, very…grrrrr!!!_

_Anyway! I'd like to thank all the many people who reviewed this fiction so faithfully over 2003 & 2004 but I'd like to give an extra special thanks to my beta Lady Brandywyne, whose initial letter was the one that got me started back on this fiction a few months ago after a two year break from it!!!_

_P.S – Sorry for the crappy FF.net special effects…on my site, the word 'BANG!' flies in and crashes onto the screen!  'Fraid the best I could do here, was make it verrrry spaced out!!!_

**In The Harsh Light Of Day is up for 'Reader's Pick' at Eternal Devotion Awards…..please do vote for me!**

http:// shippy.karma-hotel.net /awards/ main.html

**Unfortunately, FF.net doesn't let anyone put in links like this so I've had to space it out!  Please paste it into your browser and remove the spaces!**

**Thank you!!!**


End file.
